Charizard Hates Interruptions
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Charizard just wants to be alone with his special box, but he seems to get pestered by some of the Smashers at every seemingly perfect moment...


**Charizard Hates Interruptions**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Nintendo, as well as the term Super Smash Brothers.

-----------

One day in the gigantic metropolis of Nintendo City, within the center of the high-technoligical city was the small private park of Oval Park, and within the very center of it was the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, where our friendly neighborhood Yoshi decided to play some good ol' fashioned pong with Donkey Kong. As he did, Yoshi noticed Charizard nearby, who was holding a small, brown box...

"Hey Charizard? What's with the box?" Yoshi asked as he ran over to Charizard and examined the box.

Charizard rolled his eyes. "Well, it's something that I got as a special present, so yeah." He replied, not thinking of a rather good reply.

Donkey Kong then approached Charizard, snatching the box and attempting to look inside. "Oooh! I wonder what's in he-"

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!!!!!" Charizard bellowed angrily, whacking Donkey Kong with a swing from his powerful tail, which sent the giant ape crashing into the west side of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion's exterior. Donkey Kong moaned in pain as he fell down to the ground, while Charizard huffed and went into the mansion, taking alone with him his box.

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Yeesh, he sure is protective," The green Yoshisaurus pondered to himself, before running to Donkey Kong and trying to wake his friend up.

Charizard went upstairs, and headed to his room. He whistled merrily as he held the box, until a few minutes later as he approached his room, he bumped into Peach.

Peach screamed, before getting up to her feet and looking at Charizard, blushing a bit and apologizing, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Charizard, I didn't mean to-"

"Meh, it's all right," Charizard forgave, patting Peach on the shoulder. "Anyway, I have to go in."

Peach smiled and nodded, until the box caught her attention. "Hey, what's with the box?" The blonde princess asked, cooing as she poked at the box.

Charizard growled, muttering, "It's my -secret- box, Princess Peach. I don't want anyone to -touch- it."

Peach stared straight at Charizard, blinking. 'Why don't you want anyone to touch it?" She turned her head, confused.

Charizard let out a sigh, and he pushed Peach out of the way, entering his room. "Never mind, Peach! Just leave me and my secret box alone!" He slammed the door shut, in Peach's face.

Peach gasped, and she growled, folding her arms. "Fine! See if I care about your stupid box! Humph!" She huffed and stormed back to her room.

Charizard waited for Peach's footsteps to stop making noises, and he then sighed of relief. "Oh, finally! Now I can finally enjoy...my box..." He giggled with glee as he prepared to open his box. Until...

"CHARIZARD!!!!!!" Squirtle suddenly interrupted, bouncing off the walls and landing in front of Charizard, smiling in a very creepy way. "Hey, old buddy! What's up!?"

Charizard fumed, closing his eyes and growling. "Squirtle...do you mind...?" He opened his eyes and glared straight at the small, blue, water-type turtle Pokemon, his left eye twitching angrily.

Squirtle chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ohohoho! Of course not, Charizard! Why, I just LOVE to tick you off!" He started poking at Charizard's nose. "You're so big and fat, there's NOTHING better to do than annoy you! I already annoyed Jigglypuff to death, and now it's time to annoy you!" He chuckled some more.

Charizard continued to fume and fume. "Squirtle...please...I'm trying...to enjoy...myself..." He felt his sudden urge to kill Squirtle right now, just so he could be alone with his box.

Squirtle only laughed. "Well, too bad for you, Charizard, cause I'm here to stay!" He then squirted a small jet stream of water into Charizard's face.

Charizard dropped his box, and stood up. The fearsome, fire-type dragon Pokemon bellowed angrily and started firing fire-type attacks from his mouth, before he finally blasted Squirtle out of the room and sent the water turtle Pokemon crashing into the other wall of the hallway with a powerful blast of his Flamethrower attack. Charizard sighed, and he then grabbed his box and flew upwards, going through the ceiling and the attic, and continuing upwards, until he finally broke through the attic's ceiling and ended up on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Charizard let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! Alone and in peace..." He looked at his box, and smiled again. "Now...as for my box..." As he slowly started to open the box, the very box that he held so dearly slowly...

"Charizard! I need you!" Suddenly shouted out Roy, who grabbed Charizard by the arm and started to pull the fire-type dragon Pokemon. "Pikachu got Pichu stuck in the oven, and Bowser can't bust him out!"

Charizard's eyes turned into balls of flaming fireballs, and as the scene faded out to black, we can hear screams of horror and pain, as well as angry roars and fire-type attacks, the scene of which shall be censored for the benefit of all the young viewers out there.

And the moral is...don't mess with someone. Especially if they want to do something, but get interrupted several more times. Now that's just wasting time.

-----------

**THE END**


End file.
